prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Tank
The M1 Abrams Tank, callsign Ranger/''Blackjack'', is the basic tank used by Blackwatch and the Marines during the containment operation on Manhattan Island. It appears in mid to late game, and can be found all over Manhattan unlike the Thermobaric Tank. Overview The M1 Abrams Tank is equipped with a 120mm M256A1 Smoothbore Cannon firing M830 HEATFS (high Explosive Anti-Tank Fin Stabilized) rounds as its primary weapon. During the first outbreak, it featured a 7.62mm M240 Coaxial Machine gun, and a 12.7mm M2 Browning Machine gun (unusable by the player) in a secondary weapon station located above the commander's hatch. During the Second Outbreak, it was instead armed with a Gatling Gun mounted on the side of the turret as a secondary weapon. Gameplay ''Prototype'' This tank is the most powerful land-based vehicle available, excluding the Thermobaric tank. It came in two variants: Tan (Marine) and Black (Blackwatch). It can crush smaller vehicles and human-sized enemies, withstand a lot of damage and yet remain operational right down to its last sliver of health. It is armed with two weapons - a cannon, damaging against generally anything, and a coaxial machine gun to destroy minor targets as a means to conserve cannon ammunition. The main gun carries 70 shells without upgrades, which is enough to take out a Hive and 7 Hydras (if all shots are counted). It is also very effective against other Tanks and larger Infected such as Hunters and Leader Hunters. The coaxial machine gun carries unlimited ammunition and is effective against minor infected like Walkers and basic Infected civilians, killing and dismembering the latter in an instant, though excessive use overheats the gun and leaves it out of action for around 2–3 seconds before it starts to cool down. ''Prototype 2'' The Tanks in Prototype 2 seem to be heavily modified variants of the M1 Abrams, specially suited for Blackwatch's own purposes - including additional composite armor, a high-velocity Gatling gun and a dozer blade. Both weapons have functionally infinite ammunition, but will need to pause occasionally to reload. Its main cannon deals heavy damage very effectively against armored vehicles and large Infected creatures such as Brawlers, Evolved, Hydras and Juggernauts. Just like the APCs, Tanks in Prototype 2 perform much better and more effectively than Tanks in Prototype. Heller can weaponize the Gatling gun, ripping it off of a tank in order to use it on foot. Heller can also counter the Tank's main cannon with his Shields, deflecting the shell at a targeted enemy or reflecting it at the tank itself. Trivia * If the tank possesses a Blackwatch gunner on the 12.7mm M2 Browning, he will disappear if the player commences a hijacking. * Certain powers (i.e. Blade) visibly clip with the tanks hull upon entry. Likewise, the gore of the murdered crew also clips with the tank on the way out. * Grenade launchers, especially when upgraded, are capable of dealing large chunks of damage to tanks - despite their anti-infantry purpose. Gallery Pro1_M1_Abrams_2.png|Marine pattern Capture 06222010 181020.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 180956.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 180942.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 180928.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 181021.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 181319.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 181318.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 181317.JPG (M1A1)Capture 06222010 181022.JPG Category:Prototype Vehicles Category:Prototype 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Military